


Herb Picking

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: You live in a small village with your friends. Your village deal with medicine and remedies so it’s quite common for you to venture into the forest to collect herbs. You always had your companion with you but this time around he wasn’t present which was odd. While doing your task in the forest you meet a new face. Who knew herb picking can be more than mundane?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 30





	Herb Picking

“(Y/N), can you go out and get more herbs? We’re running low.” 

“Sure thing Hanji. Can you give me a list?”

“Give me a second.”

Scribbling the names of the herbs on a piece of paper she hands it to you. Bringing the page closer to your eyes you squint before frowning. “Hanji, your writing is chicken scratch.” you state flatly.

“It’s not that bad!” 

“Hanji I can’t read a single thing.” 

“Would you like me to rewrite them?” A kind voice enters the conversation.

Turning your head towards the doorway you spot Moblit with a kind smile on his smile. You nod your head, passing the paper onto him. “How you’re able to read what Hanji is writing is beyond me Moblit.” It was like Hanji was writing in a different language and only Moblit can understand it. Then again, he’s also the only one who can comprehend her scientific jargon. 

“Ah well, it’s really not that hard to read when you see it many times.” He chuckles while rewriting Hanji’s words.

“That’s one of the many reasons why you’re the best assistant in the world Moblit!” Hanji cheers, slinging her arm around his shoulder with a bright grin on her face. His cheeks flush at her compliment, vehemently shaking his head. “No no, it is my honor to work with someone as intelligent as you.”

“You two really are good partners.” You say with a smile as you take the new paper from Moblit, now with legible handwriting. You never would have guessed that these were the herbs they were missing by reading Hanji’s list.

“What about you (y/n)? Wouldn’t you say you’re good partners with someone else?” the brunette wiggles her eyebrows. A certain someone flashes in your mind and you quickly whirl around, bending down to pick up the basket. “Shut up Hanji.”

She snickers in response. “Don’t stay out too late or else I’ll have to ask Erwin for a search party because you’re too caught up with Le-”

“Hanji!” You squeak, face red as a tomato.

“I think that’s enough teasing Hanji.” Moblit places a hand on her shoulder. “We have to do research today, remember? You’re almost done with perfecting the remedy.”

“Oh right!” Hanji snaps her fingers. “Thank you for reminding me Moblit, let’s go!” She disappears into another room. You mouth Moblit a thank you before heading out of the little home. If you stayed any longer you were sure you were going to combust.

~~~~

Your companion wasn’t here. He was always by the entrance of the forest, waiting for you. This was a first in a long time that you were venturing through the forest alone. It’s not like you’d get lost, you know the forest well enough to be able to get back home. However, you didn’t know it like your companion did. He knew all the secret places, the hot spots for all the herbs. 

Not to mention it is lonely picking herbs without him, so accustomed to having your companion beside you or in front guiding you.

Stopping in your tracks you shake your head, scolding yourself. Get a grip, he’s probably busy. He has other things to take care of after all, he’s a leader. He has his job, you have yours.

You begin your hunt for the herbs listed on the piece of paper, humming a little tune as you work. Unbeknown to you, a pair of bright green eyes was watching you from afar. 

~~~

You were missing two herbs and of course those two herbs are the ones usually your companion would help you find because it’s in a secluded part of the forest. In other words, it’s a place you don’t know how to get to. 

He still hasn’t shown up. 

To say you were worried was an understatement. You couldn’t help but think about him, wondering what he was doing or if he was okay. You knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself but it didn’t quell the worry inside you. A sigh drifts from your slips, mingling with the crunches of leaves beneath your feet. Something sparkling catches your eyes and you perk up. A lake. A break would be nice, your feet did ache from walking around. 

Setting the basket down you kneel by the edge of the lake, cupping your hands into the water to splash on your face. The water’s surface ripples as the droplets fall back into the lake, distorting your reflection. An image that wasn’t yourself, just like how you felt on the inside. You didn’t feel right without your companion.

The sound of a twig snapping disturbs the silence. For a moment you got your hopes up, thinking that he came. Looking over your shoulder you deflate like a balloon when you see it wasn’t the case. There was a werewolf a few feet away from you, but what was string about them was their vibrant green eyes. You’ve never seen a werewolf with green eyes before. 

“Hello there,” you say softly as you rise to your feet. If it were any other person they would have surely been frightened. Not you though, you didn’t harbor not an ounce of fear against werewolves. You never saw this werewolf around before though, so you figured they were a newcomer in the forest.

A lone wolf or are they with a pack?

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” You smile, showcasing your hands to reveal you had no weapons nor intentions to hurt them. Unfortunately hunters were common in the forest, setting their traps to capture animals for their pelts. They go for a high price in the black market and it disgusts you. Hunters were nothing but greedy and selfish, harming animals just for money. 

But there was nothing you or your small village could do against larger ones who supported the hunters. After all, who would listen to a mouse amongst lions with their mighty roars?

“The water’s nice and refreshing.” You jerk your head towards the lake. “Maybe you should rest for a while.”

In hindsight it was your fault for provoking the werewolf. It was a mistake to take a step forward. They probably interpreted you as a threat in some way despite the signs that you were anything but dangerous. In a second you were flat on your back, the werewolf on top of you. Their eyes shine intensely, baring their teeth at you. You gulp at the guttural growl emitting from them, trying to stay calm.

You may not want to harm them but the werewolf sure as hell looks like they want to rip into you. Opening your mouth for one last chance to defend and save yourself a blur of gray suddenly flies across your vision and tackles the other werewolf off your body. Sitting up you gasp, eyes wide. 

It was him.

Pinning down the other werewolf who was on top of you a second ago, a deadly look was in his eyes. The green eyed wolf whimpers, fear overcoming him. Snapping out of your daze you call out to him.

“Wait Levi, stop!” In an instant Levi stops growling, the murderous glare fading away once he looks at you. 

“It’s okay, I’m not hurt. It’s my fault that they reacted like that. Really.”

Gazing at you for a moment longer Levi gets off the other werewolf. You could still tell that he was mad with the way his eyes were narrowed at the poor soul and his stern barks towards them. Scrambling to their feet they nod their head before running away.

“You didn’t have to send him off or scare him that much,” you chide. 

Levi merely rolls his eyes before approaching you, scanning your body for any injuries. Your heart warms at his gesture, reaching out to scratch behind his ears, just the way he likes it. Closing his eyes he pushes his head into your hand more and you oblige, running your fingers through his soft fur. 

“I was getting worried you know? You didn’t show up at our usual spot.” You murmur. “But I also know that you have other things to do. Either way, it doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”

You blink when Levi shuffles closer, fitting his snout in the crook of your neck. Soon your eyes soften, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his fur. 

It’s always better when he’s with you.

~~~~

Plucking the plants from the ground you put them in the basket. It’s amazing how many secret spots were in the forest and you were thankful for Levi taking you to these places. It was like opening a hidden door in a house to reveal something never seen before. 

Glancing down you smile. Levi took the liberty to lay his down on your lap, his eyes closed but you knew better. He was always on alert. You alternate between plucking the herbs and petting Levi. It was so nice and peaceful, you could spend hours here and never get tired. 

Levi’s eyes snap open, lifting his head. “Hm, something wrong?” You ask, wondering what he sensed. Narrowing his eyes Levi growls, standing protectively in front of you. 

“What is it?” Curious to see what got him so riled up you look to the side and you finally understood.

The same green eyed wolf was a couple feet away, a flower in his mouth. They were still very much scared, evident by their flattened ears and slightly turned body, ready to run if they needed to.

“Levi I don’t think they mean any harm. It’s okay.” you assure him.

Switching his gaze between you and the other werewolf he relents, moving back to sit next to you. He still wears the serious look on his face, a warning to them. Do anything I don’t like and you’ll be sorry.

“It’s alright, you can come here.” You becoken them. “Levi won’t do anything to you, I’ll make sure of it.” To the side Levi snorts. 

Cautiously approaching you the werewolf drops the flower in front of you. Picking it up you flash him a smile. “This is your way of apologizing to me right?” They nod. “I forgive you, besides I should be apologizing to you. Sorry for scaring you.”

In a blink of an eye their whole demeanor changed. Their tail was wagging and it almost looked like they were smiling. Of course Levi just had to intervene. Letting out a few barks the green eyed werewolf stiffens, nodding their head before scurrying off.

“Levi! Stop sending the poor werewolf away, sheesh.”

Levi pretends he did nothing wrong and settles back down on your lap, closing his eyes. Ah who were you kidding, you could never stay mad at him for long.

“What a grump.” You muse.

~~~

“His name is Eren and he’s an idiot.”

“He’s in your pack I’m guessing?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Levi sighs, raking a hand through his raven locks.

“Weird, this is my first time seeing him.” You place a finger on your chin wondering if you remember wrong.

“That’s because I don’t let him out of the den. He’s a hot headed brat who doesn’t think. We’re trying to train him so he can go with us on hunts but he’s a huge pain in my ass.” He grumbles. “Decided to cause trouble today by running away and exploring around. That’s why I wasn’t there to see you, I had to chase him down.”

“Oh…,” you say in understanding.

Hands balled into fists by his side, a scowl crossing his features. “When I saw him on top of you I was about to tear him limb from limb.” he spats out.

“Levi he didn’t know, go easy on him. No one got hurt, which is the important thing.”

He abruptly stops. Grabbing your free hand he tugs you forward, his captivating grey eyes holding you in a trance. Sweeping your hair back and tucking it behind your ear he cups your cheek. “Levi?” you breathe, caught off guard by how gentle he was being.

He exhales shakily, resting his forehead against yours. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt.”

“Oh Levi.” The back of your knuckles slide down his cheek. “I can always count on you to protect me.” you whisper. He always did pop up at the right times like he had a sixth sense of protecting you. 

Bringing your hand up to his lips he kisses your knuckles. “I will always protect you, no matter what.” He vows. The emotion behind his voice makes your heart clench. To express yourself you lean forward and quickly pecked his lips, this time catching him off guard. You stifle a laugh at his surprised face.

“See you tomorrow Levi.”

Recollecting himself Levi nods, watching you walking away. His hand comes up to touch his lips, still warm from the brief kiss. A bold move on your part.

He’s definitely kissing you again tomorrow.

~~~

“Oh, look who returned!” Hanji grins when she sees your figure enter.

“I got the herbs.” You show the basket before setting it on the table. 

“So, anything happened?”

“What do you mean?”

Her eyes gleam. “You’re smiling~ Something good happened, didn’t it?”

“Hanji sometimes you jump to conclusions too easily.” You turn around so she couldn’t see your face.

“Hmmm…if I have to guess…you guys kissed right?”

Damn Hanji and her intelligent brain.

“N-No, nothing happened.” you protest but your face is heating up when you think back to kissing him. His lips were warm and soft.

“You guys did!! Ha, wait till I tell Erwin! He’s going to get a kick out of it!”

_“Shut up Hanji!”_


End file.
